


1. Violinist/Violin

by BluDrgnTrvlr14



Series: Archived works [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Old old writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluDrgnTrvlr14/pseuds/BluDrgnTrvlr14
Summary: It is much too early for practice.
Relationships: Melissa Arden (OFC) & Noah Arden (OMC) & Riley Arden (OFC)
Series: Archived works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082660





	1. Violinist/Violin

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a prompt list on deviantart called "435 Writing Prompts". I'm not sure if it is still there.
> 
> A/N at end

Spring, 2008 

Melissa groaned as the screeching of a violin sounded through the apartment. She groaned again when she looked at the clock to see it was only six-thirty in the morning... on her day off. She finally got up to investigate when she heard the tell-tale giggles of both her niece and nephew. 

Running a hand through the tangles in her hair, Melissa silently snuck down the hall and into the living room. Sitting on the couch was her almost eight year old nephew and just turned five niece. Melissa smiled as she watched Noah trying to teach his little sister how to hold the instrument and bow. 

"Momma Lissa," Riley said as she caught sight of her aunt. "Can we have pancaked?" 

Melissa smiled. "How about we all get dressed and go to the diner today?" 

"And then the park?" Noah spoke up. "Please," he added, almost as an after thought. 

His aunt nodded her agreement as there was a knock at the door. Noah and Riley cleaned up and put away the violin while Melissa went to answer the door. Looking through the peephole, she found their disgruntled next door neighbor. She opened the door, mentally prepared for another complaint from the aging lawyer. 

"Why, hello Mr. Sawyer," Melissa greeted in the same false cheer she always greeted him with. "What brings you to our humble abode?" 

"What have I warned you about that racket?" Mr. Sawyer demanded. "I will file a noise complaint if I heat that excuse of a violin again." 

"Don't worry sir," Melissa replied placatingly. "Noah starts his lessons on Tuesday so it should start to sound better after that." 

Mr. Sawyer huffed a bit before nodding his head. "Very well. But I don't want to hear that piece of firewood at such a god awful hour again, no matter how well the boy may play." With that, the lawyer went back to his apartment. 

Melissa just chuckled at the grouchy old man's display, reminded of her former boss back in DC. Going back into her own apartment, her amused smile turned wistful. She shook herself from her thoughts as she remembered two very hungry and energetic children were waiting to go to the diner. 

"Who's ready for some world famous blueberry pancakes?"

**Author's Note:**

> The oldest writing I have of Noah and Riley!!! Also, can you guess who Melissa's boss was?
> 
> Any reviews, questions, or comments are welcome but I am moderating them. I stopped writing for nearly four years after a particularly nasty review back on FF.


End file.
